oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Combat
For the rating of a player's combat abilities, see Combat level. ]] ]] ]] Combat is an event in RuneScape in which two or more players and/or characters fight, until one involved is dead or retreats. Combat in any form requires the application of at least two skills; one of these is a combatant's Constitution skill. The number of life points a combatant has determines how much physical damage they can take and have taken already. It is possible to restore life points by eating food or by drinking a dose of saradomin brew. See the contents of the combat category for articles on combat. The second of the skills that are used in combat varies dependant on attack styles. *In melee combat, Attack, Strength and Defence all are skills that are used in combat. *For rangers, only a player's Ranged and Defence level will be used. *Mages will use their Magic and Defence skill. *Evokers rely on Summoning and Defence. The maximum combat level for players is 126 in F2P and 138 in P2P. Combat training areas are identified on the map with the combat training icon ( ), but combat training is only allowed to players with an Attack, Strength, or Defence level less than nine, depending on what is being trained. Also, these training dummies will only provide experience in the Attack, Strength, and Defence skill. Magic can be trained at the training area in Lumbridge, but ranged must be trained on other attackable NPCs. The combat level depends on one's Attack, Defence, Strength, Summoning, Prayer, Magic, Ranged and Constitution level. Combat levels gained due to a players summoning level do not apply in F2P worlds. Normally, players cannot fight each other, except in certain activities, such as Bounty Hunter or Castle Wars. However, there are certain worlds dedicated to player-versus-player combat. Duels can also be fought in the Duel Arena, North-east of Al-Kharid. Against players, it is generally a good idea to bring both a fast and consistent weapon, such as a high-level scimitar, and a slow but powerful weapon, such as a 2-handed sword or a Dragon Dagger. This ensures that the opponent can both be brought to low health rapidly and finished off with a strong blow even if they eat. The basics of levelling in combat is simple. Constitution, Defence, Prayer and Summoning increase the amount of time you can level in combat, along with your type of armour, enchanted jewellery and food. Your combat types offensive (either Range for Archers, Magic for mages, or Strength and Attack for Melee) and Prayer and Summoning increase the amount of experience you get, along with enchanted jewellery and weapons. Therefore, it is usually a good idea to have both offensive and defensive skills work together for a common goal. References *RuneScape Game Guide **Combat See also *Free-to-play Melee training *Pay-to-play Melee training fr:Bataille Trivia *Sometime during 7 December-12 December, 2009, when players would hit damage including a zero in it (like 10 or 0), it would show as "0", without a diagonal line across it. *Sometimes, there is a glitch, that the message level up appears two times. * Category:Mechanics